Incorrecto
by FatInsideHorror
Summary: Hozier sonaba a un ritmo bajo en el altavoz de su celular, junto a los libros del instituto y un par de galletas que había comprado al regresar de clases. Se miró en el espejo frente a él; de pie y con un mirada temerosa, se alzaba la bonita figura que le hubiera gustado ser desde que nació.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones**: Ni Axis Powers Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, su creador es Himaruya y solo él tiene el poder divino de hacer realidad algunas de las situaciones que quisiéramos ver.

**Notas**: universo alterno y uso de nombres humanos para los personajes que aparezcan; no hay ninguna relación establecida, pero sí menciones de LietPol y PruPol. Temas LGBT y mucho drama y angst.

* * *

**I**

Era viernes y fin del curso, había acabado la escuela media superior y la universidad de Varsovia estaba en el primer lugar de universidades a las que había mandado solicitud; se mudaría con Toris a la capital, como se habían prometido años atrás.

Hozier sonaba a un ritmo bajo en el altavoz de su celular, junto a los libros del instituto y un par de galletas que había comprado al regresar de clases.

Afuera comenzaba a hacer frío y el cielo se había llenado de nubes grises que cubrían el sol, pero no amenazaban con soltar el agua contenida en su interior, el vidrio de la ventana en su cuarto se había empañado. Adentro, su padre había prendido con esmero la chimenea y su madre horneaba postres, el olor a _Medialunas de San Juan_ se colaba hasta su habitación por debajo de la puerta, la cual estaba cerrada con seguro.

Sus lámparas estaban apagadas, la única luz que había era la que entraba de manera natural similar aun filtro azul y opaco.

Se miró en el espejo frente a él; de pie y con un mirada temerosa, se alzaba la bonita figura que le hubiera gustado ser desde que nació; acomodó un mechón rebelde que le caía sobre un ojo y lo aseguró con un de los tantos pasadores que se había comprado cuando había decidio que se veía bien con el pelo largo, mantuvo ahí su mano, acariciando su cabello y nuevamente pensó que se veía bien. Se preguntó si alguna vez podría salir así a la calle.

Sonrió con tristeza, luego su mano dejó de acariciar el rubio en sus mechones y bajó abruptamente hasta sostener la orilla de la lisa falda que había decidido probarse, era rosa, su color favorito.

Félix mordió su labio y sus cejas se fruncieron en una expresión llena de incomodidad y desespero. Recordó, con un poco de frustración, la vez que su madre le contó risueña que al principio ella y su padre había pensado que tendrían una niña, pero que haberlo tenido a él era mil veces mejor.

Se hubiera llamado Małgorzata, como su abuela, y no Félix, como su abuelo. Esta vez su sonrisa se tornó solo un poco alegre y su mirada cambió por una más condescendiente; pensó tal vez, que hubiera tenido las facciones más finas y un pecho pequeño pero firme, caderas más anchas y una no tan reducida cintura, el cabello lo traería por debajo de los hombros siempre adornado de trenzas y moños, como los que Elizabeta se ponía y la hacían lucir demasiado espectacular ante sus ojos.

Su rostro siempre tendría rubor natural y pintaría sus ojos discretamente en tonos naranjas claros, las pestañas siempre enchinadas y largas para resaltar el verde de sus pupilas, hubiera sido ligeramente más alta que su madre y juntas saldrían seguido a llenar sus armarios de vestidos y faldas, justo como la que traía puesta en ese momento.

Sus ojos viajaron hasta la prenda, la seguía sosteniendo con su mano y al retirarla había dejado una parte arrugada que contrastaba con el resto, libre de imperfecciones. Había hecho juego a la falda con una playera blanca de cuello redondo y mangas largas, se veía bien hasta que encontró sus piernas llenas de vellos que comenzaban a salir nuevamente, e hizo una mueca de desagrado, se depilaría más tarde si le daba tiempo. Andaba descalzo.

Le hubiera gustado salir así, junto a Toris, a la fiesta que Gilbert había estado organizado por semanas y ahí tal vez coquetearle un poco —porque a veces Gil le parecía atractivo aunque se comportara como un idiota la mayoría del tiempo—, después tomar un poco y bailar durante el resto de la noche sin importarle nada, siendo solo él y la falda que se curvaría con cada giro que diera.

Pero era Félix Łukasiewicz, no Małgorzata Łukasiewicz.

Por lo que resignaría a permanecer la mayor parte de la fiesta junto a Toris y a Elizabeta —tal vez Emma estaría con ellos también—, seguramente después se acercaría Gilbert, pero no por Félix, sino por su bonita amiga castaña de medidas ideales.

Suspiró. Al menos le permitían tener el pelo largo con la única condición de que se mantuviera a la altura de su barbilla, de otra forma sería un corte de chica y su padre se pondría furioso.

El sonido de la música bajo solo un poco cuando un mensaje entró a su celular, solo así se pudo despegar de su imagen cuando tuvo que correr para responder el mensaje. Había sido Toris, llegaría a su casa en 10 minutos, por lo que tendría que cambiar la falda por un pantalón y amarrar su cabello como Francis le había enseñado que a las chicas les gustaba. No pondría maquillaje en su rostro como le hubiera gustado, pero sí pondría colonia, esa que le había regalado su padre para su cumpleaños.

Volvería a su apariencia normal y dejaría la que en verdad quería tener. Al final no le quedó más opción que mantener su típica sonrisa ligeramente arrogante, tan falsa como él se sentía en aquel cuerpo que sentía no era suyo.

Toris llegó poco después a su casa. Justo a tiempo para ocultar la falda en la parte más profunda de su armario.

* * *

*Mediaslunas de San Juan: son una especie de croissant polaco, originarios de la región de Poznan.

*Małgorzata: porque siempre me ha gustado usar ese nombre para nyo!polonia y hasta donde tengo entendido, no hay un nombre oficial; es Margarita en polaco.


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones: Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a Himaruya.

Notas: el abuso del alcohol es malo uwu, universo alterno, uso de nombres humanos y PruPol, tal vez un poco de AmeLiet. Temas LGBT.

* * *

**II**

—¿Estás bien, Félix? —Toris preguntó con cautela, deteniéndose a unas cuadras del hogar de los Beilschmidt, quienes se encontraban fuera aquel fin de semana y habían dejado a su hijo mayor a cargo: Gilbert.

El rubio pudo ver preocupación en la mirada de su mejor amigo, Toris rápidamente había notado que algo no estaba bien con él y se sintió agradecido por tener alguien como el castaño en su vida. Aún así, Félix solo lo miró enarcando ligeramente las cejas, fingiendo no darse cuenta que las palabras de Toris iban más allá de lo que aparentaban, lo había descubierto pero decidió poner la mejor de sus sonrisas despreocupadas y evitarse más preguntas que terminarían por incomodar su paz.

—¿Como por qué no lo estaría, _Liet_? —emuló alegría tomando uno de los brazos de Toris para que le rodeara por los hombros y así se acercaran más sus cuerpos— Tipo el semestre ya terminó y en unos meses tú y yo estaremos viviendo en la hermosa capital, perdiéndonos de fiesta en fiesta y sufriendo después por pasar los exámenes que descuidamos por divertirnos un poco, ¿Acaso no quieres eso también, Toris?

Toris sonrió ante la idea que le pasaba por la mente al rubio, por lo que lo secundo contando él también lo mucho que ya deseaba entrar a la universidad. Félix sonrió complacido ante las palabras del más alto; había logrado desviar la conversación y ahora los dos amigos se disponían a continuar su andar hacia una fiesta que prometía ser casi destructiva.

—No estoy muy convencido de que estés bien, pero lo dejaré pasar solo por esta noche, _Pol. _

El apodado inclinó su cabeza y asintió agradecido justo en la entrada de la puerta, que tan pronto habían tocado el timbre, Gilbert abrió escandalosamente el portón de madera de la entrada principal para dejarlos pasar. Toris pasó a la residencia saludando a Alfred que de inmediato se pegó a él para hablar de lo maravillosas que estaban las hamburguesas que el anfitrión había preparado para sus invitados y un santiamén de cosas que se le ocurrían para hablar.

Pero Félix se quedó en la entrada, admirando con discreción a Gilbert, quien se alejaba para prepararles un trago a los recién llegados. Llevaba esa cazadora negra que tanto le gustaba cómo se amoldaba a su cuerpo, y debajo de ella una fina playera blanca, los pantalones eran de mezclilla y sus convers estaban ligeramente desgastados. Entre sus manos llevaba un cigarrillo encendido a medio consumir y constantemente peinaba su cabello para acomodarlo.

El rubio no dijo nada y solo aceptó agradeciendo el trago que le había puesto sobre la mano el más alto, olisqueó un poco y su garganta se cerró al adivinar que lo que le habían servido no era nada más que vodka y un poco de jugo de arándanos en el mismo vaso; pero luego se olvidó del asunto cuando a lo lejos vio a Elizabeta llamándolo a que se uniera con ella y con Emma —y el hermano bonito de Emma— como había predicho horas atrás que ocurriría. Ambas chicas platicaban animadamente sobre cosas que el rubio decidió no prestar atención, pero que aún así retomaba el hilo al poco tiempo y contribuía con cualquier frase que después ambas afirmaban y apoyaban para pasar a otro tema mientras los minutos pasaban.

—El de ahí es Lovino —presentó Emma a lo lejos con un poco de cotilleo en su voz, con travesura— y el que está a su lado es Feliciano, su hermano menor, va en el mismo curso que el hermanito de Gil.

En realidad a Félix no le importaba saber quién era hermano de quién, pero estaba en aquel círculo social que lo obligaba a interesarse —falsamente— por los demás.

—¿Cuántos años tiene el hermano de Gil? Como que se ve demasiado pequeño —el rubio preguntó al acabar de verter el líquido que restaba en su garganta, después hizo una mueca de desagrado, tanto el hermano de Gilbert como el otro castaño menor se veían demasiado jóvenes para estar en un lugar así.

—Tiene dieciséis, pero es tres veces más listo que Gilbert —habló Elizabeta esta vez, afirmando y mosqueada al nombrar al joven albino—, Feli en un mes los cumple también, y Lovi tiene diecisiete. No son tan pequeños, Félix, nosotros tenemos un año más; además, el único que está tomando ahí es Lovino, y lo he visto con el mismo vaso desde que llegó.

Entonces Félix se encogió de hombros y se repitió nuevamente que no le importaba lo que hicieran los demás. Emma y Elizabeta continuaron con su charla y el hermano menor de la primera se marchó dispuesto a hacerse amigo de Lovino, pues tenían la misma edad y al parecer cursaron el mismo semestre juntos.

Al poco tiempo de haberse marchado Lux, el hermanito, llegaron Toris y Alfred, visiblemente sonrojados por el efecto del alcohol que tenía sobre sus cuerpos, o eso quería creer el de ascendencia polaca, de ahí su apodo dado por Toris.

La charla continuó, y esta vez el rubio de ojos verdes participó animadamente, la presencia de su mejor amigo le ayudaba a hacer más amena la estancia.

—Gil no se ha acercado a ti, Eli —Toris observó extrañado mientras la castaña soltó una risita entre nerviosa y cómplice.

Félix comenzó a prestar verdadera atención porque Gilbert era un tema que sí le interesaba. Además eran las 10 y poco más de la noche, la fiesta recién había comenzado realmente y tenía el tiempo suficiente como para escuchar ese chisme.

—Es que Eli empezó a salir con alguien —y todas las miradas se posaron sobre Emma, quien relató que Elizabeta salía con un tipo 10 años más grande que ella, tocaba el piano y la llenaba de regalos.

Alfred se escandalizó y Toris rió ante la reacción del de lentes, el resto le secundó cuando Alfred miró mal al castaño. Elizabeta explicó que los regalos eran parte de un trato que ellos dos tenían, el pianista le compraría todo lo que ella quisiera a cambio de favores.

Favores, pensó el rubio. Elizabeta era una joven bastante bonita, con un espectacular cuerpo que de alguna manera lo hacía llenarse de celos: tenía excelentes curvas en sus caderas y cintura, y unos pechos redondos y grandes, se le notaban firmes. Luego pensó que si él tuviera las mismas cualidades, sería un poco más _reservada_ y esperaría al indicado. Pero no era su vida ni su cuerpo, sino el de Elizabeta, y ella era libre de escoger.

Pidió a Toris que le sirviera más bebida mientras continuaba escuchando el relato de cómo Elizabeta se había liado con un hombre bastante apuesto al parecer. Luego se pensó a sí mismo con pareja, pero no pudo, porque cómo alguien podía amar a alguien que no se amaba a sí mismo.

Y mientras Elizabeta hablaba y hablaba, terminó dos tragos más.

—¿Ese de ahí es Antonio? —preguntó Emma robando, nuevamente, la atención de todos de las palabras de Elizabeta. Alguien le respondió que sí, pero Félix no supo quién, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo el vacío de su vaso como para prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa. Eso y que Antonio le caía lo suficientemente bien como para prestar atención al veneno que seguramente ahora hablarían de él.

Pero volteó en el momento preciso en el que Antonio tomaba con cuidado las mejilla de Lovino para plantar en los labios un dulce beso que fue aplaudido por los mejores amigos del moreno, pero rechazado con un poco de asco del grupo en el que se encontraba, aunque solo hubieran sido las chicas quienes voltearon el rostro. Se incomodo y se dijo que seria la ultima vez que pertenecería a un grupo así, en la universidad podía comenzar nuevamente.

El rubio sabía que Emma y Eli no eran malas chicas, tan solo eran un poco cerradas de mente. Habían demostrado ser excelentes amigas con él, hasta cariñosas y atentas, pero reservadas en ese aspecto. Si hubieran sido otras con diferente actitud, Félix ya hubiera hablado sobre la incomodidad que su cuerpo le causaba con ellas. Pero ni al mismo Toris le había hablado de ello.

Se dedicó solamente a continuar observando el cariño con el que Antonio trataba a Lovino y cómo este, aunque de malas ganas, terminaba aceptándolo.

Sintió envidia de ambos, de su amor y el apoyo que recibían de la gente importante para ellos.

* * *

Se miró al espejo visiblemente mareado, sus ojos se notaban rojos ya y sus mejillas estaban más encendidas que nunca, soltó su cabello de la coleta que jalaba sus raíces y se quedó un rato ahí mismo, esperando que el mareo pasara.

Revisó la hora, no tenía llamadas perdidas ni tampoco mensajes de texto, se extrañó hasta que recordó que sus padres sabían que iría a la casa de los Laurinaitis a pasar la noche. Si es que encontraba a Toris entre tantas personas que estaban igual que él.

Sus ojos se dirigieron nuevamente hacia su reflejo, peinó un poco su cabello y nuevamente a él llegó el deseo de querer tener el pelo más largo y tal vez adornarlo con el listón que le había visto a Emma usar durante toda la noche, sonrió y quiso tocar su imagen sobre el frío y amplio vidrio del baño de los Beilschmidt.

Cuando lo hizo recorrió desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla, sus pómulos y sus labios, hasta que reconoció sus facciones maduras, varoniles. Su sonrisa se borró, nunca se sintió más incómodo con sus rasgos, con su cuerpo.

* * *

Terminó en el que supuso era el cuarto de Gilbert, las paredes eran blancas y toda la habitación estaba en perfecto orden, se había extrañado —incluso pensó que había dado con el cuarto de los padres— hasta que notó un póster de Rammstein sobre una de las paredes, y una batería que parecía llevar tiempo sin ser usada. Recordó que fue en la época donde Francis, Antonio y Gilbert participaron en el concurso de talentos que los conoció.

Quería dormir un poco, y la cama de Gilbert parecía ser lo suficientemente cómoda para descansar un poco sobre ella. No había encontrado a Toris por ningún lado, ni tampoco a Alfred, por lo que esperaría a que el primero de ellos lo encontrara a él.

Pero antes de tan siquiera poder acercarse a la cama y acostarse ahí, los brazos de Gilbert lo envolvieron en un suave abrazo donde el más alto comenzaba a apoyar la mayor parte de su peso sobre el rubio. Félix se quejó, pero correspondió el contacto de manera tímida, seguía mareado, pero el cansancio era mayor.

Sabía que al tomar alcohol de más se volvía dócil, y Gilbert estaba por comprobarlo.

El más alto lo guió hasta la orilla de la cama y ahí le acorraló contra la suavidad de sus sábanas, Félix estaba seguro de que ni él ni el albino serían capaz de recordar lo que sucedería después por las cantidades impresionantes de alcohol que ambos habían consumido, y también sabía que era probable de que sería difícil volver a reencontrarse después de las vacaciones, ya que mientras él se mudaría a Varsovia, Gilbert haría lo mismo y volvería a su natal Berlín.

Dejó de pensar en cuanto los labios del alemán tocaron los suyos con desespero y ternura, solo comenzaron a repartirse tímidos besos y roces cuando decidieron que la orilla de la cama los haría desperdiciar el resto.

Los brazos del rubio se aferraron a la espalda de Gilbert, temiendo que en cualquier momento este se alejara de él y se burlara como había ocurrido en un sin fin de pesadillas que lo atormentaban por las noches. Pero lo único que sucedió fue que cada vez la distancia entre ellos desaparecía más y más.

Se rió mentalmente de sí mismo encontrándose hipócrita al haber pensado mal de Elizabeta ¿qué él no estaba por hacer cosas similares de las que se había jactado jamás haría?

Nuevamente sintió los besos de Gilbert siendo repartidos por cuanta piel encontraba en el camino hacia su cuello, jugando con la orilla de la camisa que el rubio había decidido usar aquella noche, levantándola un poco y acariciando el abdomen sin marcar del más bajo, subiendo poco a poco.

Cuando Gilbert se abrió paso contra el pecho de Félix, este se paralizó al instante, sintiendo un inmenso _asco_ por primera vez de lo que se encontraba ahí y que no quería reconocer, un cuerpo sin curvas ni atributos que hubiera deseado tener. Rechazó tan abruptamente las sensaciones que, un cuerpo que no quería que fuera suyo, estaba teniendo que terminó por quitarse de encima a Gilbert. Quedando mudo y únicamente atinando a huir, dejó al albino tirado en la cama preguntándose, tambaleándose mentalmente, qué había hecho mal.

Félix comenzó a sentir opresión en su pecho, como una asfixia que no le dejaba continuar con el recorrido por el laberinto en el que se había convertido la casa de los alemanes tan pronto había salido de la habitación del hijo mayor.

Se encontró con todos sus amigos y compañeros en una situación similar a la suya, en la que luchaban por ponerse de pie o pedir un taxi que los llevara hasta su casa, pero no veía a Félix por ningún lado.

Le dolía la cabeza y necesitaba respirar aire fresco antes de poder hacer cualquier otra cosa, terminó saliendo al jardín repleto de margaritas. Lo demás fue borroso hasta que chocó contra el hombro de alguien que no reconoció, y ahí a mitad de la noche, en el jardín trasero de la casa de los Beilschmidt lloró lamentando su situación con un extraño hasta que llegó la hora en que por fin reconoció a Toris levantándolo con cuidado, se lo llevó de ahí y lo arropó con cariño prometiendo que jamás dejaría que nada le ocurriese.


End file.
